Across the Creek
by GoodVibesBabe
Summary: Annabeth and Malcolm Chase couldn't have been more different. Annabeth was curious and driven while Malcolm was reserved and careful. The creek had been their favorite playing area for two years until that day in July. Annabeth wants to know just what is across the creek. Malcolm will do anything to protect his sister. Previously known as WhoSaysPrettyGirlsCan'tWrite.
1. Prologue

**{Yo, yo, yo, what up, y'all? Yeah, I've been M.I.A. for the last…what, year? No excuses. Nope. None. I've gone and deleted all of my unfinished stories off my account because I feel very, very, **_**very **_**guilty every time I visit my account and I see them. Untouched. Screaming for attention and at least a decent stopping point. But, alas, it cannot be. And it's a bummer, too, because I really liked "Tim McGraw." I even changed my username because…well, I hated it. Too long. Oh well, it is what it is, right? I'm a lazy procrastinator who gets caught up in school and life (which, I don't have, btw). Yeah. ****So, basically, if you just skipped the whole top part of this intro paragraph, you really only need to read the next few sentences. This story is probably one I will finish because I've written it before. I had an assignment my freshman year to write a short story based from a picture that we chose. I wrote a (really, very long) short story about two siblings who play by the creek behind their house on a daily basis before they discover something on the other side of the creek. I'm pretty much just changing the characters and expanding the story line so that it's more of a suitably sized piece. So, with **_**all**_** of that nonsense being said, I give you, "Across the Creak" (lame and unoriginal, I know) Enjoy, dudes.****}**

_Prologue_

Annabeth Chase was a very curious girl. It was clear to anyone who had ever met the tyke. As a baby, she would always take a fist full of her mother's hair as she leaned over her cradle, and tug questioningly at it. When her mother (or any other woman, for that matter) held her in her arms, Annabeth would grab onto her necklaces and observe them with her wide grey eyes before sticking whatever pendant hung off the chain in her small mouth.

When she was old enough to crawl, her Athena and Frederick Chase had to block off the doorways to ensure that she stayed in one room after an incident where she crawled out the front door after being left in the living room. When she learned to walk, it was much worse. Her tiny feet pattered all throughout the large farm house as she ran here and there, picking up foreign objects, and presenting them to her parents, who usually wound up panting for breath after chasing the small girl.

As the years came and went, her curiosity grew, and she began to roam and wander more. Her parents knew that they could do nothing to stop it or suppress it, so they accepted it and let her be. Yes, little Annabeth Chase was quite the little rascal.

Her brother, on the other hand, was a different case.

Malcolm Chase was five years old when his baby sister was born. He remembered when his mother and father had surprised him with the news. He'd been excited to have a new playmate. He was getting tired of being alone. So, when asked what kind of sibling he wanted, he said a brother. He wanted someone to read with and play cars and pretend Battleship. He'd get to be the captain every time because he was older, and he'd order the little boy to get him a cookie because to win a war, a captain needed his sugar.

Needless to say, he was shocked and a bit disappointed when his father emerged from the master bedroom, announcing to Malcolm that he had a new baby sister. He had trudged into the room that Saturday afternoon, arms crossed and eyebrows scrunched in a pout as his father guided him over to the bed where his mother sat against the mahogany headboard, a thin film of sweat glistening on her forehead and cheeks with a small bundle of sorts in her arms.

Malcolm had stayed planted next to the bed, still pouting, when he heard a loud cry and tiny fist popped out from the blanket in his mother's arms. Malcolm jumped back in alarm and Frederick Chase chuckled. He hauled the young boy onto the bed beside his mother, and she placed the baby gently in his arms.

Malcolm forgot that he was mad for a moment.

He watched in wonder as a small face scrunched together and then relaxed, tiny fists still waving wildly. He smiled at the little baby. He already loved her (though he would have loved a brother more). He silently vowed, then, to never let anything harm his precious sister. He would be the best big brother there ever was, and he'd brag about it to all the other big brothers at school.

Unfortunately, Annabeth, being Annabeth, made that very difficult for him. She was always putting things in her mouth, and crawling off. When she turned one, and learned to walk, Malcolm was sure that was the end of it. He thought there was no way to protect this little girl when he never knew where she was half the time. Trying to be the best big brother ever was getting hard and irritating. He never had any time to play anymore when he was trying to keep Annabeth still and safe. He eventually decided that instead of trying to keep her in one spot, he should just join her and play with her so he could have fun and keep an eye on her, too.

Malcolm had been around longer than Annabeth had, and although she was as curious as they come, he knew his way around the house and the land. One day, he decided to take his five-year-old sister down to the creek behind the house. The creek was shielded from the rest of the world by tall oak trees and cattails. Malcolm had only been there a handful of times, but deemed it as "no fun" when he realized there wasn't much to do there by himself. Then Annabeth came along.

Just as he had suspected, Malcolm's young sister fell in love with the new setting, and she begged him to take her back again. A daily routine fell into place as Malcolm and Annabeth began visiting the creek every day to play.

But not even curious little Annabeth Chase wondered what was beyond the brush across the creek.

**{So, basically, that last sentence was shit. It's so random, like, what? I didn't know how else to put it and I had to end the prologue somehow, so…yeah. I'm pretty sure I switched narratives throughout it. Oh whale. The official first chapter will be up soon, and in case you were wondering, Stepmother Chase and the twins don't exist in this story. And the year the story begins (in the next chapter) is 1919. It's an early 20****th**** century type thing. With that being said, I hope you enjoyed it and if you didn't, I don't blame you. But I'll try harder, I swear! Until next time, my dears! Please review and be honest, I don't get offended easily! Just don't go cussing up a storm and saying that the story is trash (even if it's true). I need the constructive stuff!}**


	2. Chapter 1: Skipping Rocks

Annabeth:

"Last one there's a rotten egg!"

Annabeth giggled and raced out the double French doors of her house and out into the warm July sunshine, her brother Malcolm calling out indignantly after her for cheating. Her feet pounded through the grass in her black Mary-Janes and she almost tripped, but she just righted herself and kept running.

She reached the cattails on the creek bed and slowed down before carefully making her way down the slope to the water's edge. By the time she made it to the rocky shore, Malcolm was running down the slope of the creek bed. He coasted to a stop next to Annabeth and turned to her, breathing heavily. "I told you to wait for me! I had to change into my play clothes! And so do you, as a matter of fact!" He poked her stomach as he finished his statement and Annabeth laughed.

"But I wanted to come here and you were taking too long. It's not my fault you're too slow." She teasingly stuck her tongue out at her brother and blew a raspberry. Malcolm lunged at the little girl and she yelped, jumping away from him. He smirked and said, "You know Mother is going to be angry at you for wearing your good clothes, Annabeth."

She fold her arms in front of her and said matter-of-factly, "Then I just won't get them dirty, Malcolm."

The boy lifted an eyebrow, but didn't argue it any further. "Whatever you say, Annie."

Annabeth pouted. "Don't call me 'Annie,' I'm a big girl. That's a little girl's name."

Malcolm chuckled as he crouched down and began examining the rocks of the shore. Annabeth crouched down next to her brother and watched as he picked up rocks, studied them, and then tossed them back or put them in his other hand. "What are you doing, Malcolm?"

He glanced at her and then said, "I'm looking for good tossing stones." He looked at her again and must've seen the curiosity on her face because he smiled and showed her the stones in his hand. They were all flat or almost rectangular. Then he picked up a big, round stone from the ground next to him. "The good ones look like this," he said as he held up his hand. He showed her the big one in his other hand. "This one is too big and round to skip."

Annabeth studied the good rock in Malcolm's hand. "Skip?" She didn't understand how rocks could skip when they weren't alive.

Malcolm nodded. "Yes, skip. Look, let me show you." He dropped the large rock and rose to his full height and walked a little further down the creek bed. He set the stones down on the ground next to him, save one, and he rolled it around in his palm before turning his body sideways and pulling his arm slightly out to the side. With a flick of his wrist, the stone went sailing through the air and into the water. Annabeth watched in wonder as the rock bounced across the surface of the water three times, leaving circular ripples behind each bounce before disappearing underwater with a final "plop!"

Annabeth gasped and ran towards her brother saying, "Malcolm, that was amazing! Can you show me? Please? Please?"

He grinned and said, "Sure. Here." Her brother handed her one of the smaller stones from his little collection and moved her to stand in front of him. He bent down behind her and positioned her to stand sideways. "Look. You stand like this; like you're about to walk down the creek. Then, you just pull your arm like this," he said as he gently pulled his sister's small arm out to the side. "Then you just flick your wrist like this - " He took her hand and mimicked the motion he'd performed earlier. " - and when you do that, just put a little force into it, and let go of the rock."

Annabeth nodded and pushed a stray curl out of her face with her empty hand. She tried copying her brother's instructions and tossed the rock. It went sailing and plopped straight into the water without skipping. Annabeth huffed. "It didn't do it," she said angrily.

Malcolm just laughed at his sister's frustration and said, "That is because you threw the rock. You didn't toss it."

Annabeth remained sulky, so he gave her another rock and said, "Here, try again. Just really focus this time, alright?"

She rolled the stone in her palm as Malcolm had done earlier and said, "Alright."

This time, concentrating hard, Annabeth went through the motions again, this time willing with all of her might that the rock would skip when it left her hand. She tossed the rock and it bounced across the surface twice before disappearing. Annabeth gasped and pointed at the ripples where the rock had skipped. "Malcolm! Malcolm, look! Did you see that? I did it!"

The boy grinned at his sister and replied, "Yes, I saw that, Beth. Good job! Now try to see how times you can make it skip."

She nodded happily, proud of her accomplishment and began searching for new rocks. She wanted them to be the perfect rocks so that they would skip more times. When she found one that she liked, she would place it in the skirt of her dress because she couldn't carry them all in her hands.

When she had gathered a good amount, she dumped the stones onto a little area next to her and began practicing her new-found skill. Malcolm was already well into his pile and soon went searching for more. When he returned with another fistful, he called out, "Hey, Beth!"

Annabeth turned toward her brother after tossing a stone. "Yes?"

"Do you want to play a game?"

Annabeth looked down at the pile of stones next to her. She was having so much fun, she didn't want to stop tossing rocks. Hesitantly, she said, "I don't know, Malcolm. I like doing this."

He walked over to her. "Don't worry it's a game that involves skipping rocks. It's a competition of sorts, actually."

That got Annabeth's attention. She _loved _competitions. She especially loved winning them. "Okay. How do you play?"

Malcolm rubbed his hands together. "Alright, so what you do is you have two people, and you take turns skipping rocks and you see how many times it skips. The person that gets the highest number of skips wins the game."

Annabeth smiled. She was so going to beat Malcolm. "Let's play."

The two siblings played the game for the next hour or so, laughing and tossing stones before Malcolm decided that it would be ending soon. "Alright, Annabeth, the next toss is the last toss. Whoever has the highest number off skips after that wins." He smirked triumphantly as he had four skips and Annabeth only had three.

Annabeth huffed and said, "Fine," before sticking her tongue out and turning back towards the creek to watch Malcolm's final toss.

He got into his position and took a deep breath before tossing his stone and watching it skip four times before falling into the water. He placed his hands on his hips and smiled proudly before turning towards Annabeth. "Your turn."

Annabeth grabbed her last stone, which happened to be her worst one, and got ready to toss it. After positioning herself, she moved her arm back and tossed the rock as hard as she could, even using her arm more to throw as well. She and Malcolm watched as the stone bounced energetically across the surface, and Annabeth could have sworn that she counted more than four skips. The stone didn't stop skipping until it hit the shore of the other side.

Malcolm turned to her with wide eyes and an incredulous expression. "That was eight skips! How did you do that?"

Annabeth held her head with pride and crossed her arms, smirking at her brother. "I'm not telling you."

Malcolm rolled his eyes. "That's because you don't even know."

Annabeth scoffed. "Yes I do! I'm just not going to say."

"Whatever, Annabeth. Let's go." Malcolm began trudging up the slope of the creek bed and Annabeth followed.

"You're just mad because I won and you lost," she gloated as she watched her brother make it up to the flat ground level of their yard.

"No, I'm saying we should leave because Mother probably wants us back for dinner already." He turned toward the house and began walking. "Now, come on, Annabeth. Before she gets angry with us for being late."

Annabeth began climbing up the slope that was a bit too big for her small frame, but turned back to look at the stone halfway up. She saw it on the opposite shore and smiled before looking around the area where the stone had landed. She noticed that the opposite side of the creek was covered in foliage and weeds along with trees and more cattails. She wondered if anyone had ever been over there. It didn't seem like anyone lived past the tall plants. She decided that she wanted to find out.

"Annabeth!"

Startled by the sound of her brother calling her name, Annabeth slipped and slid a bit down the slope before quickly regaining her footing and digging the toes of her Mary-Janes into the dirt for grip to pull herself up onto the flat level. She stood and ran to her brother who was standing only yards away from the creek before joining him and running back to the house.

When they arrived, Malcolm was the first to walk through the doors. "Mother! We're back!"

Athena Chase emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on the white apron tied around her waist to cover her red cotton dress. Her dark curls were pulled back and piled into a pretty knot behind her head and her sterling eyes swept around the room before landing on her children. "Good. You're back just in time for dinner. Malcolm, will you please set the table?"

Annabeth watched as Malcolm nodded and said, "Yes, Mother," before running into the kitchen.

"Annabeth."

The young girl looked back at her mother. Athena had a raised eyebrow and was examining Annabeth's entire appearance. "You're all dirty. Is that your new dress?"

Annabeth looked down at her silky blue dress and saw that there were smears of dirt down the front.

"And your shoes are all muddy. And your stockings! My, Annabeth, what have you done?"

Annabeth saw that there was a run in her stockings from when she'd slipped on the creek bed. She looked guiltily up at her mother. "I went to the creek with Malcolm."

Athena gave her daughter a stern look. "Now, Annabeth, you know better than to go out and play in your good clothes. The next time that this happens, I will have to punish you. Do you understand?"

Annabeth nodded vigorously, relieved that she wasn't going to be punished, her loose blonde curls bouncing with the movement. "Yes, Mother."

Athena smiled and moved toward her daughter, stroking her hair. "Just make sure that you change your clothes from now on, alright, Dear?"

Annabeth smiled. "Yes, Mother."

Her mother pat her back and said, "Now go change and get washed up for dinner."

The little girl nodded and ran through the living room to the staircase near the foyer. As she reached the top of the staircase and ran down the hallway to her bedroom, Annabeth thought about the day she had and how she learned how to toss stones. Then, she thought about the other side of the creek and what was over there. She shook away the thought for the time being, and figured she'd better change and get cleaned up before her mother really punished her.


	3. Chapter 2: Did You See That?

Annabeth:

"Malcolm?"

"Yes, Annabeth?"

"What's across the creek?"

The older boy looked up at Annabeth from his position on the ground. He squinted his eyes in the sunlight as he tried to look at her face. "I'm not sure, Beth. Why do you want to know?"

Annabeth shrugged as she looked bashfully down at her boots as she twisted them into the dirt. "I just want to know, is all."

Malcolm smiled at her. "Your curiosity is getting to you, isn't it?"

Annabeth shrugged once again.

Her brother rose and wiped the dust off of the back of his brown trousers. "Alright, I'll tell you what, Beth. Today, we'll do something different."

It had been a week since Malcolm had taught Annabeth how to skip rocks and she had been wondering what resided across the water ever since. She even had dreams at night about separating the big plants and stepping through them to find an enchanted garden and fairies flittering about. Sometimes, she even had nightmares about finding monsters and goblins and being chased back to her house. It finally came to the point where she couldn't take it anymore and she just _had _to know.

"Here." Malcolm handed Annabeth one of the rocks that weren't good for tossing and she looked at him questioningly, her head quirked to the side. "Throw this rock as hard as you can across the creek. If you hear it hit something hard, there might be a house behind the plants. If not, then there isn't anything at all. Understand?"

Annabeth looked at the rock in her hand, then back at Malcolm and nodded.

The boy smiled and gave her a quick pat on the shoulder. "Alright. Now, you do that, and I'll be over there tossing stones. Tell me what you hear when you finish."

He walked a few yards down the creek bed and crouched down to search for skipping stones. Annabeth turned to face the water and looked at the brush on the other bank. She could hear crickets chirping and the soft rush of the current as water slowly washed over hard-packed earth. She watched the cattails sway gently in the breeze for a moment before taking a breath and pulling her arm back with the rock in her fist. With all of her might, Annabeth threw the rock and watched as it sailed into the plants on the other side of the creek and disturbed the rhythmic swaying of the foliage.

She listened for a sound of any kind, but she heard nothing but the rustling of the leaves when the rock made contact with them. She waited for a few more seconds before disappointedly deciding that there was nothing behind the plants. Her shoulders slumped and she pouted slightly. Annabeth was about to turn around and tell Malcolm that there wasn't anything there when she heard rustling and saw an object flying out of the plants soon after. She watched as a stone landed on the rocky shore just a foot or two in front of the plants and tumbled down to the water's edge.

Her eyes widened and she gasped. Annabeth took off running to Malcolm, yelling, "Malcolm! Malcolm! Did you see that? Did you see what just happened?"

Malcolm caught the girl in his arms before she barreled into his legs. "What? What happened?"

Annabeth was breathing heavily. "The rock! I threw it and it went into the plants, but it came back out!"

Malcolm furrowed his eyebrows at Annabeth, obviously confused. "Came back? What do you mean?"

"It went into the plants and then it came back out and landed right over there," Annabeth exclaimed, gesturing wildly to the spot where the stone rested.

"Are you sure it wasn't just a bird, Annabeth?" Annabeth could tell Malcolm wasn't believing her.

"Yes! Look! Come here, I'll show you!" She grabbed his hand and lead him to the area that she had previously stood at. She dropped her brother's hand and picked up another stone. With just as much force as the last time, she threw the rock so that it arced through the air and landed behind the large plants.

Annabeth bounced on the balls of her feet, her curly ponytail mimicking the motion. She and her brother stared at the spot where the rock had last been seen for several long seconds before Malcolm spoke up. "Alright, Beth, I think you might be mistak - "

He was cut off by the sound of rustling leaves and a large stone, similar to the one Annabeth had throw, emerging from the brush and sailing through the air towards them, this time landing in the water with a heavy "Plop!"

Both Annabeth and Malcolm stared at the ripples of the water where the stone had vanished before Malcolm said, "What just happened?"

Annabeth turned to him and repeatedly patted his arm saying, "See? I told you!"

"Yes, I see," Malcolm said, dazedly.

"What do you think is over there?" Annabeth spoke lowly, afraid that whatever threw the rock back would either leave, or attack.

Malcolm shook his head. "I don't know."

Annabeth gasped and tugged on her brother's rolled up sleeve. "Can we go see? Please, Malcolm?"

The boy grimaced and rubbed his neck. "I don't know, Annabeth."

Fear welled up inside of Annabeth. She had been wondering for days what was over there, and now that she had proof that there _was _something, she needed to see it for herself. She was afraid to lose the opportunity. "Oh, please, Malcolm? Please?"

Annabeth's mother had taught her not to beg or whine for things, but the little girl was desperate.

Malcolm sighed. "Alright. But you have to promise me that you'll be extra careful."

Annabeth nodded eagerly. "Yes! I promise!"

Malcolm bent down and removed his brown loafers and socks and rolled up his trousers to below his knees. he went to stand by the water's edge and Annabeth followed. He held out his arms to her and she walked closer so that he could lift her up and carry her.

Once he had her in his arms, he stepped into the creek and began slowly making his way across. Annabeth watched as the water wrapped around her brother's ankles as he walked and how the water dripped off when he lifted his feet.

They made it to the other side and Malcolm set his sister down on the rocks before stepping out of the water, himself. He immediately grabbed her hand, but paused before the plants. They stood there for a moment and Annabeth was afraid that he might change his mind and want to turn back, but he just gripped her small hand tighter and pushed aside the first row of plants. He allowed Annabeth to step through first each time until they reached a small clearing.

Annabeth gazed upon the bare area with wonder. It was a small patch of brown grassy ground no bigger than a small pavillion surrounded by bushes, tall trees, and plants with large leaves that Annabeth had never seen.

Her eyes raked over every little detail, hoping to remember it all. However, it wasn't until she caught sight of something odd that she began to feel fear creep back up her spine.

Peeking out from under one of the big bushes was a pair of small dirty feet.


	4. Chapter 3: No One Has to Know

Annabeth:

Annabeth's heart was racing.

She began to breathe heavily. She was vaguely aware of Malcolm behind her, still walking in circles, marveling at things and touching plants. But Annabeth could not stop staring at the feet.

She could see just the lower half of them, the rest was covered with leaves. She just stared at the muddy toes and grimaced. However, she moved forward. Her father, Frederick Chase, always told her that curiosity killed the cat whenever she wondered about things too much. Good thing she wasn't a cat.

She walked toward the plant that the feet were covered by, but when she came near, they jerked backwards and she gasped.

Annabeth stood frozen before the leaves for a few seconds before regaining her confidence. She hesitantly reached out and moved the bottom leaf out of the way to reveal the feet once more, but now she could see bony ankles. She moved the next leaf and found the bottom half of a small body, legs pulled up to a chest, small, dirty hands gripping tightly onto knobby knees. Annabeth took a deep breath before moving the last leaf.

She was met with the brightest, most intense eyes she'd ever seen. They were wide and stood out against the grimy, tan face of a boy who seemed to be a bit bigger than herself. His long, dark hair was matted and he wore no clothes other than some fabric wrapped around his waist. Annabeth could see a gold chain around his neck, glinting in the sunlight. The boy was breathing heavily, looking terrified of the small girl in front of him.

Annabeth crouched down in front of him and said softly, "Don't worry. I won't hurt you. I'm nice, I promise." She gently outstretched her hand towards the boy and he continued to stare at her, frightened. "Go on," she prompted. "Shake it."

The mystery boy glanced down at her small hand and hesitantly began to lift his own to touch it when a voice startled them both. "Annabeth, I've been calling - "

Malcolm was cut off by his own sharp intake of breath when he saw his sister and the strange, dirty boy looking back at him.

"Malcolm, look! A lost boy!"

Malcolm seemed to notice his sister's close proximity to the boy and quickly moved to scoop her up and away. "Annabeth, get away from him!"

Annabeth fought against her brother's grip. "No, Malcolm, we have to help him!"

As her brother turned to walk back towards the creek, Annabeth caught sight of the boy scurrying off into the trees, off to hide somewhere deeper in the woods.

"No! Come back!" Annabeth beat on her brother's chest. "Malcolm, you made him run away! He needs help!"

Malcolm grunted as he tightened his embrace on his struggling sister. "No, Annabeth," Malcolm said sternly. "He's a wild boy. He probably didn't even know what you were saying."

Malcolm grunted as he tightened his embrace on his struggling sister. "No, Annabeth," Malcolm said sternly. "He's a wild boy. He probably didn't even know what you were saying."

Malcolm ignored his sister's protests all the way back to the other side of the creek where he finally set her down. She crossed her arms, and scowled up at her brother. She didn't even get a chance to learn his name. "Why did you make me go away," Annabeth asked angrily.

Malcolm sighed. "Because, Annabeth, that boy was dangerous."

Annabeth stomped her foot. "How do you know he was dangerous? He didn't hurt me!"

Her brother rolled his eyes. "Please, Annabeth. That boy probably could have killed you in one move. He's a wild boy. He knows how to do stuff like that."

"You don't even know him!"

Malcolm scowled. "And neither do you, Annabeth."

Annabeth huffed with frustration and began making her way back up the creek bed to her yard. "You didn't have to take me away from him."

Malcolm caught up to his sister and gently grabbed her arm, turning her to face him. She met his silver eyes - the same ones he shared with her and her mother. He looked worried for some reason, and Annabeth immediately felt bad. "I'm just looking out for you, Beth." His voice was soft. "You're my baby sister and I have to take care of you, okay?"

Annabeth nodded reluctantly.

"Annabeth," Malcolm said, a serious note to his voice. "Promise me you won't ever go back across the creek. And that you won't go to the creek without me."

She didn't want to promise those things, but she figured her brother was right. He just wanted her to be safe like her mother and father did. So she nodded. "I promise, Malcolm."

He smiled. "Good." He hugged her then stood and took her hand. "Come on. Let's go play hopscotch on the sidewalk out front."

Annabeth smiled. "Can I draw the squares?"

Malcolm nodded. "Alright. Just make sure they're actually squares this time. Last time you drew circles."

She giggled and shrugged. "I got my shapes mixed up."

Malcolm laughed and the two disappeared into the house.

Annabeth emerged from her bedroom after reading her nursery rhymes for the third time.

It had been three days since Annabeth and Malcolm had visited the creek, and Annabeth was bored and frustrated. She wanted to go to the creek, but she had promised Malcolm that she wouldn't go without him. She wanted to go find the boy across the creek, but she had also promised Malcolm that she would never go back.

She sighed as she walked down the hallway. As she passed by Malcolm's open door she heard him call out, "Hey, Beth! Do you want to play cars with me? You can bring your dolls."

Annabeth stopped in front of his room and saw his painted wooden toy cars spread across his bedroom floor. His favorite red car was in his hand and he was looking at Annabeth for a response. "Not right now, Malcolm. I'm going downstairs with Mother."

Her brother simply shrugged and said, "Alright." He returned his attention back to his cars and continued to play as if nothing had happened.

Annabeth trudged down the stairs, her boots clunking against the wooden steps of the staircase. She was all dressed in her play clothes, with her hair tied in pigtails, ready to go play outside. She walked through the living room and kitchen, in search of her mother to keep her company, but she was nowhere to be found until Annabeth checked the foyer. She heard quiet laughter coming from the room and poked her head around the corner to see who it was. There, she saw her mother and father in an embrace, gazing lovingly at each other. They were speaking lowly and Annabeth couldn't hear, but she saw her father grin and tuck a curl behind her mother's ear.

Annabeth made a face and thought about how gross it was to touch a boy besides a father or brother. Boys usually had cooties.

Annabeth walked back into the living room and plopped down into a pale blue and white pinstriped armchair near the large window that overlooked the vast backyard. She usually reserved using the chair for rainy days when she couldn't go outside or when she was punished, but she'd never had to sit there during a normal day before. Annabeth sat with her chin resting on her fist as she gazed wistfully out the window, but it wasn't until she heard a car horn and her mother's muffled, excited voice that she rose from her place.

"Annabeth, Malcolm! Come meet the new neighbors!"

Athena's voice rang clearly through the house like a song, drawing Annabeth out of her chair, but she couldn't have been more reluctant to do so. She slowly crossed the living room and reached the bottom of the staircase about the same time that her brother did. She watched as her mother came from the foyer to stand in the hallway and quickly primp herself in the hanging mirror before moving on to her children, smoothing down Malcolm's hair and straightening Annabeth's dress.

It wasn't long before the pounding of the door knocker vibrated through the house and her father answered the door.

Outside on the porch stood a family of three. A petite woman with emerald eyes and ash brown hair with skin like peachy porcelain stood beside a tall, lanky man with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes. They introduced themselves as the Castellans. The boy that stood in front of them was almost an identical match to the man. He was tall, about Malcolm's age with the same blonde hair and blue eyes as his father, but with some of his mother's facial structures. Annabeth noticed a long scar on the side of his face, but decided she wasn't in the mood to be curious.

She snapped back into reality when she heard her mother say, " - and these are my children; Malcolm is my oldest, and Annabeth - " Annabeth slightly bowed her head in greeting to them. " - is the baby. She's five."

The woman of the other family smiled and said, "How lovely! Luke, here, is twelve. I think they'll all get along wonderfully."

As if on cue, Malcolm asked Luke if he wanted to play cars, and they both took off running up the stairs, leaving Annabeth with the adults.

"Please! Come in! I have some tea in the kettle, it should be done soon."

Annabeth watched as the Castellans walked through her door and were lead into the foyer by her parents. She was left standing in the entryway and decided to walk back to her chair. She climbed back in the seat and resumed staring out the window for the next few minutes before she couldn't handle the boredom any longer. She thought about joining the boys upstairs, but decided against it. She didn't want to play cars or dolls.

It was then that Annabeth realized that she was really alone. But she wasn't upset in the least. Her parents were preoccupied with the other two adults in the foyer while her brother was upstairs playing with some kid he just met. No one would ever know. It was an opportunity that Annabeth decided she couldn't pass up. She quietly slid out of her chair and tiptoed over to the back doors before she eased one of them open and slipped out into the backyard.

**{Is there such a thing as updating too often?}**

**[P.S. Thanks for the reviews ;) ]**


End file.
